


snow

by mixtapestar



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Mosaic Timeline (The Magicians: A Life in the Day), Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: For the first time, it snows at the mosaic.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35
Collections: Peaches and Plums Stockings 2020





	snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snoopypez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoopypez/gifts).



"Oh my god, _Eliot_. It's snowing."

Eliot laughs lazily, turning his face into his pillow. "Very funny, Q. It doesn't snow here; it doesn't anything here. It's like we're in a magical weatherproofed bottle." He reaches out to pull Quentin back to bed, but Quentin is already up, moving toward the window.

Eliot sighs and sits up. He glances outside toward the mosaic, and— "Holy shit. It _is_ snowing."

Quentin turns back to him, his expression full of an excitement Eliot hasn't seen in a while. "Come make snow angels with me and then I'll blow you."

Eliot laughs. "Deal."


End file.
